Kingusari
Kingusari is an S-class Missing-nin from Yugakure. She was the leader of the group, Hakumei, a group based on the former terrorist organization, Akatsuki, of which her uncle, Hidan, was a member. Background Before Kingusari was born, her father, Hidan's young brother, assisted his sibling in the slaughter of their neighbors in Yugakure before becoming both a Missing-nin and follower of Jashin (though not as ardent of one as Hidan himself.) Kingusari was born in the year her uncle was killed and, per her family's teachings and training, grew up to be a zealous follower of the god of slaughter herself. Hearing of Hidan's exploits during his time in the Akatsuki, she wished to emulate him and follow in his footsteps, even going so far as to use a twin-bladed scythe as her weapon of choice. Through rigorous training Kingusari became a quite powerful shinobi, eventually going on to form and lead the Akatsuki-based group, Hakumei. Appearance Kingusari greatly resembles her uncle, inheriting his platinum-blonde hair and purple eyes. She bears a half-healed scar on her right cheek from a past battle along with other, ritual-based marring. Her usual outfit consists of the Hakumei cloak, a mesh shirt, a black skirt, underneath which are black short-shorts, and the general shinobi footwear. Due to an unknown ritual of Jashin, Kingusari retained her youth despite being, in reality, forty years old. Personality Being a member of the Jashin cult, Kingusari was extremely sadistic and possessed absolutely no morals, reveling in the agony, bloodshed, and total slaughter of others. In addition, the immortality and youth she gained from the rituals made her incorrigibly arrogant and condescending towards comrade and opponent alike. She had a foul and sarcastic mouth as well, also like Hidan, frequently swearing and mocking her enemies while attempting to annihilate them. Throughout her life there were several questions as to the state of her sanity, which could be quite unstable at the best of times. Even her associates in Hakumei feared her. As a follower of Jashin, Kingusari was quite religious, many times preaching about the "salvation" her god could bring to his "children." It is mentioned by Raikou, another member of Hakumei, that she attempted to convert him and her other comrades several times. However, the one rule she never bothered to follow was that of remaining chaste, as she was sexually active with several men, including Katsu Uchiha, whom she forced to be her lover under the threat of killing his teammates. Abilities Jashin Ritual and Curse See Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood. Immortality Due to her pact with Jashin, Kingusari was effectively immortal. Like Hidan, she could survive any blow, even those that would be instantly fatal to a normal person. Of course, the weaknesses of this ability still apply, such as feeling pain and Kingusari needing her head attached to her body in order to move. However, her immortality was nulled and voided when she was killed by Jashin as a sacrifice. Youth After experimenting with an unknown ritual of Jashin, Kingusari was able to maintain her youth in a manner similar to Tsunade. Though forty years old in Naruto: Progeny, she looked as she did around twenty years past, seeming to be either eighteen or nineteen. Twin-Bladed Scythe Usage Kingusari was a proficient wielder of her dual-bladed scythe and could both defend herself and decimate opponents while fighting in close-range. However, her weapon lacked the cable feature of her uncle's scythe, so she was unable to use it as a medium or long range weapon. The Advent of Hakumei Arc Kingusari makes her first appearance on the road to Konoha, where she ambushes Katsu Uchiha, Shimomura Muto, and the merchant the two chuunin were guarding. After brutally killing Muto, she temporarily incapacitates Katsu, who manages to hit her with the Mystical Palm technique in her leg. Kingusari kills the merchant as well, stealing his wares, but leaves the young Uchiha alive and allows him to return to Konoha. Later on, Kingusari and her associates trap and capture Katsu, Kitsune, Takai, and Reiki, taking them prisoner. Category:Kyuubi9202 Category:Characters Category:Characters with unmentioned last name Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Missing-nin Category:Chunin